walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Trynt
Trynt Sanders is a mentally-off, explosives using, sometimes substance abusing, self-proclaimed psychopath who came from a small farming community, but left when he was a young teen. Trynt Sanders Species: 'Human '''Abilities: '''Use of firearms and mecha '''Age: '''16 '''Occupation: '''None (Before meeting Harris), Servant, mech pilot (After meeting Harris) '''Location: '''Shack in the forest (Before meeting Harris), Harris' home (After meeting Harris) '''DNA: ' 3.39:Trynt:100:0:16:220:191:3:0:0:0:0:0:222222 '''NameCategory:Name Trynt is a Welsh name, derived from the name Trent, Trent meaning "living along the river", and means "Trespasser" in Celtic origins. And Sanders is a name of German origin, it's a topographic name for someone who lived on sandy soil. Appearance In his youth, he wore brown leather farming clothing along side his parents, but after he left into a forest, he wore a gray suit. Then over time, he stained and tie-dyed the suit with various colors, keeping it as it is today.He also has long-ish black hair on the front and back, as he refuses to cut it. When operating a mecha, he wears a skin-tight black suit with a pair of goggles. Abilities He's oddly resourceful and oddly quick and accurate with firearms, managing to be both accurate and deadly. He also possesses knowledge on how to operate a mecha, the type of mecha he operates is a red Armored Core-type robot named VIVIT, named after the other VIVIT. He has also seen both being oddly diplomatic, and threatening and deceitful. While it is common in Gensokyo, he favors science and technology over traditional and non-traditional magic. Personality He is charismatic, very perverted, playful, and kind to all he meets, but bipolar in his moods, in one moment he can be happy and cheerful, and the next he can be enraged at the smallest things. But he is generally kind to those he knows and cares for, often doing things for his friends out of kindness. He's also oddly motherly in his acts when he is taking care of children. On few occasions however, he has been shown as being depressed, scared, or a mixture of both, sometimes out of random or out of psychological trauma from years ago. He's also either brave or stupid, rarely running away at times where people would run in fear, but ironically he startles easily. He also on a few occasions, has a tendency to just stare at people, perhaps as some art of observing them, or he's just locked deep in thought. He is also obsessed with a person by the name of Mima, often proclaiming that he wants to be her "servant" and "something more" History Born in a small farming settlement consisting of his family, he lived happily for eleven years, and knew of a figure called Mima due to old scrolls and reports made of her, some by the Hakurei. He has developed an odd love for her ever since. Everything was well, but at the age of twelve, a stranger came into the settlement turning out to be some kind of merchant. He stayed overnight at the settlement, and during that night, a man visited Trynt and convinced him to "get rid of him" Confused and frightened, Trynt ended up murdering the man. Before Trynt fainted due to realizing his actions, he blacks out, with the last words he hears before losing consciousness are "Say pal, you don't look so good." After he's awakened, he's outside of the settlement while it is dawn. Distressed and afraid, he runs away out of shame into the nearby woods, where he ends up living. He stumbles upon an abandoned shack, and ends up making it his home. Due to living with his family, he quickly becomes more and more resourceful each day, to ward off youkai. By age fourteen, he managed to get a grenade launcher, a weapon from the outside world. Excited by it, he uses it to destroy a nearby village, to "test" it. After having satisfaction from destroying it, he goes home. A week later, he meets a travelling magician by the name of Dante. After some small talk, Dante expresses his village was destroyed, "possibly by a youkai attack" Feeling guilty, he allows Dante to live with him. Around a half a year later, Trynt stumbles upon a youkai in the woods by the name of Harris. After a bit of a fight, the two had small talk. Harris, taking pity upon Trynt, offers to allow him to live at her home. Trynt accepts, and has him and Dante pack and move to Harris' home. It turns out to be a large house with other youkai living in it. After a long time, Trynt feels happy where he belongs. He quickly develops a fondness and friendships with several residents of the house, two examples being youkai by the names of Akemi and Aranea, who experienced an interest in him first. He also develops a friendship with a half-youkai named Akane. He then found out Akane was a mech pilot, and after constant pestering and convincing, Akane managed to get Trynt a mech. He also has an odd rivalry with a resident by the name of Yui, trying to be the better "house servant" for the home. After living in his new home, he came into contact with a young mad scientist by the name of Kaleb, but often called himself "Mage" After they met, they became best friends since, as Kaleb "Mage" sometimes does experiments for and on Trynt, which Trynt willingly becomes a test subject for. Often ending in disaster, sometimes fatal, but sometimes oddities happen. He also met Meathus, a young man with a crush on the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei. He also developed a good friendship with Meathus. Relationships * Mima (Mistress?, in love with) * Kaleb (Best friend) * Meathus (Friend) * Dante (Friend) * Harris (Friend) * Akemi (Lover) * Aranea (Lover) * Akane (Friend) * Kiyoko (Friend) * Mitchell (Friend) * Yui (Rival) * Yukari Yakumo ("Hallucination") * Marisa Kirisame (Good standing with, possibly friend) * Nineball (Enemy, not Cirno) * Latrodecta (Complicated) Trivia * Trynt sometimes has an odd tendency to speak broken German and French languages from the outside world, sometimes as an insult or out of rage. It is unknown to everyone why he does this * He has a tendency to say "The-ohh" when confused or aroused, sometimes when he's both * When he feels nervous or just generally feeling weird, his right knee freezes up, unable to bend it, causing him to walk weird * Despite Aranea being a spider, Trynt has an intense fear of spiders. Aranea seems to be an exception * Trynt has an off-and-on feeling about alcohol. Sometimes he chugs down bottles of it, and someitmes he's entirely against it * He seems to smirk and laugh when other people are angry, even if he is the not the direct cause of the anger * He sometimes says "Don't question magic lesbian sex" out of context * Sometimes when he feels like a fight is happening, he says "Main system, engaging combat mode!" or "Scan modo!" when he's moving fast * While exceptional with firearms, he is complete incompetent when it comes to magic. All he can do is "makin' sparkly lights appear in my hands" * Since he has been living at Harris' home, he stays on a computer a lot, trying to relax and play games, since "I didn't have this light-box at my old home!" * Sometimes he wonders what it likes to be a woman, and sometimes asks Mage if he can conduct experiments to temporarily make him into a woman